


[Podfic] A Strong Heart and a Nerve of Steel

by araline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyguard Derek, Crack, Drunk Stiles Makes Terrible Life Decisions, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, President Sheriff Stilinski, Waking Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek wake up married in Vegas. Well, they would have if it was legal.</p><p>In which Stiles is the president's son, Derek is his bodyguard, and Papa President orders them to pretend to be in love for the sake of gay rights. </p><p>Or in which uraneia and lupinus combine meeting the Hales, President Papa, waking up married, fake/pretend relationship, First Boy Stiles, and bodyguard Derek into one fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Strong Heart and a Nerve of Steel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Strong Heart and a Nerve of Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898347) by [lupinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus/pseuds/lupinus), [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



> **Possible Trigger Warning:** drunk Stiles drugs Derek with wolfsbane so Derek can "cut loose"

**Download: **[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/sq81ttclr5wl1u0/A%20Strong%20Heart%20and%20a%20Nerve%20of%20Steel.mp3) (123 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8ajks241vh4nat9/A%20Strong%20Heart%20and%20a%20Nerve%20of%20Steel.m4b) (89 MB) ****

Length: 2:33:07

**Author's Note:**

> sooo, recently I’ve been getting some anon hate on tumblr. Now don’t get me wrong, constructive criticism is always welcome, but complaining and making rude comments about my accent? (not mispronunciations, I have no problem with anyone pointing out those) is just a waste of time. I neither can nor want to change where I was born and no one forces you to listen to my recordings anyway.
> 
> But it got me thinking. For me podficcing is first and foremost a hobby, something I do for myself. I decided to start sharing them because I thought others might enjoy listening to them as well and not because it’s my job or anything. (this is not audible and you're not paying anything. so as long as you're not the author, you aren't _entitled_ to anything)
> 
> Up until now, I’ve posted my podfics mostly unbeta’d and perhaps I should change that. Not that I want to let the hater(s) “win” but I know me and my recordings are far from perfect and I know I'd really benefit from getting a second opinion.
> 
>  **In short, this is me asking you if you'd like to be my beta listener. :)** You wouldn’t have to do much, just listen to my stories before I post them and tell me if I pronounce something wrong, read a sentence twice and/or say the wrong name (like, Stiles tells Stiles instead of Derek that he thinks he’s hot).  
>  So if you like my podfics and would like to listen to them early, you can message me on [Tumblr](http://araline.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/araline). Thanks!)))  
>  
> 
> Many thanks to lupinus and uraneia for letting me podfic their fic! you are both wonderful and amazing and have my deepest apologies for ranting and taking out my frustrations while posting it!


End file.
